The autofluorescence of cells that have been subjected to PCR protocols is increased. This elevated autofluorescence interferes with the sensitivity of mRNA measurements. The phase sensitive flow cytometer will be applied to the problem to determine if differences in fluorescence lifetime can be used to reduce the measurement background. The application will be to quantifying HIV mRNA levels in cells with the aim of detecting lower levels than can presently be detected.